


Bedchambers & Rum

by cowboycruncher



Series: Valdonia: Realm of Mages [4]
Category: Original Work, Sanctums Demise, Valdonia: Realm of Mages
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboycruncher/pseuds/cowboycruncher
Summary: "What are you going to do to me?"Another light-hearted laugh leaves the Ringmaster, incredulous by the implications of such  a question. Leaning down, he pressed another kiss to Teddy's skin, though this time on the soft part of his inner thigh. "Oh, nothing you wouldn't want me to," is all he says back.
Relationships: Benjamin Aelius | "The Ringmaster"/Theodorus Von Lavoie-Desrosiers
Series: Valdonia: Realm of Mages [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934920
Kudos: 1





	Bedchambers & Rum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo/gifts).



Theodorus rolled over, leaning heavily on his arm as his feet kicked wantonly amongst the disarray of his bedsheets; his breath is hot against the cold air of the mansion’s bedroom he was so harbored within, his hand slick and wet with his own precum as he pulled jaggedly at his cock. Opposite of that, his other arm is preoccupied with burying his fingers within himself and withdrawing them in tandem with the uneven movement of his former wrist. Images of the Ringmaster run rampant through his mind, and he feels disgusted by it, as if he was being disrespectful by imagining the things he did. The curve of R’s lips, the defined line of his throat, the pointed shape of his torso as it gathered into his slim hips. A muffled cry leaves him suddenly, quiet and repressed in fear of being heard by passerby. In many ways, he feels desperate for something, and yet he did not know what; he was still searching, after all this time. 

The chamber door opens and closes, and it fails to cognate with him, he continues his back-and-forth movements shakily - he’d lost all momentum in his distraction, and all that was left was the unsteady movements of his limbs, lost to him within the sea of his own cloudy desire. When the bed creaks, however, a few seconds later, he becomes alert and freezes in place, shutting his parted mouth like a stunned fawn as his frantic eyes look for the source.

“Hello, gorgeous.” R’s faint voice greets, and Theodorus flushes - somehow, with how red his face already was - and he turns away to hide his face in his pillow, leaving his hands motionless where they were. Amused, the Ringmaster merely chuckles at his response - or lack thereof - and slides his palms up the length of Teddy’s thigh. It sends a shiver right up Theo’s spine as the hand on his dick finds itself moving once again despite the hot, hot embarrassment that he was subject to. A pleasant sigh leaves the Ringmaster’s lips as he leans down, placing one affectionate kiss on the skin covering Theo’s hip. As he leaned back up, he spoke again, and Teddy’s heart fluttered at the sound. “You look so good like this, you know?”

R wraps his own hand around Theodorus’ cock, sliding his gentle skin up and knocking Teddy’s wrist away. For a moment, he allows his thumb to rest over the tip of it, coating in the oozing liquid that had begun to pool up there before gliding back down to the base. “Struggling, Teddy?” The cult’s leader murmured as Theo attempted to match the pace set by R’s hand with his own, still pressing and pulling his fingers into himself as deep as they could go. It was quite clear that he was too uncoordinated to figure it out for himself when he was already delusional from the onslaught of emotions mixed with the intoxication of his lust - oh, and the rum on his desk, the partially-downed bottle certainly was not helping.

Theo did not reward the Ringmaster’s somewhat snarky comment with a response aside from a small, squeaky “please”. R smiled at him and moved his other arm - finally - and forced Teddy onto his back with gentle pressure on his hip. “What are you going to do to me?” 

Another light-hearted laugh leaves the Ringmaster, incredulous by the implications of such a question. Leaning down, he pressed another kiss to Teddy’s skin, though this time on the soft part of his inner thigh. “Oh, nothing you wouldn’t want me to,” is all that he says back. Departing from Theodorus for a moment, he reached for the rum and took a sip from it. Nothing excessive, just a little bit. Theo watched, confused - R was not normally one to drink - but his eyes widened as the cult’s leader poured a fraction of it on his hand. Before he could comment, R was setting the bottle aside and sliding his moistened fingers into Teddy, mirroring the shorter male’s actions from a few moments ago.

Theo arched, his back bending as he pressed the top of his head into his pillow. The Ringmaster’s digits were long and precise - deriving from years of medical work, no doubt - and they found their home within him easily, prodding suddenly and unforgiving at the sensitive nerves buried deep within Teddy - who grabbed at the sheets just as his toes curled in attempts to ground him against his mattress. A moan erupted from his chest that he had no autonomy over; with R here he cared not who heard him anymore, in fact, he wanted anyone listening to know that the Ringmaster was in here with him, making him make these sounds. Cracking one eye open revealed the thoughtful look of the cult’s leader as he began to set a pace. The faint touch of his blunt nails against the sensitive flesh inside of him would normally make him uncomfortable, but he found that it was welcome if it was R.

Pointedly, the man reaches for Teddy’s sex once again, wrapping his fist around it and meeting every beat with each hand. Theodorus is stuck between wanting to push his hips upwards to revel in the sensation against his cock, or back against the blinding pleasure coming from the fingers in his ass; his breath now comes out in pants, sweat glistening against his pale skin as he writhed and moaned in place, held down by his own need to be touched - his only grievance is that R is out of arm’s length, perhaps intentionally so. Theodorus comes apart before him like a rotten branch coated in rainwater, all his little splinters and bark falling away as he bent and snapped from the pressure. 

As the pleasure built up, the tension in his body did too, coiling him like a spring. Something about being tipsy just made the whole experience more ethereal. At some point, he had given up attempting to hold onto the sheets, and instead gripped at his own chest and leg. When he cums, it’s with a shout at an ungodly decibel, and he falls back against the comfort of the bed with a huff. R slowly retracted his fingers following suit, and entertained Teddy with dipping one digits in the oasis of semen simmering freely against his lower abdomen before putting it on his own tongue and tasting it with a hum. 

“Just as sweet as the drink.” R teased. Once again embarrassed, Theo covered his face with a groan, his hair stuck to his forehead uncomfortably. R doesn’t seem to mind, though, as he scooted closer and forced Theo’s hands away from his features. Leaning in, he planted a kiss not unlike that of what he had originally applied to Teddy’s hip, to his forehead, his nose, his cheek, and finally, his lips. Still with a grip on his wrists, a smile reaches his face as he opens his eyes once again. “Goodnight, Teddy. I love you.”

Theo stammers after him, too flustered to comprehend the sentence to make a response before he was immediately distraught by R standing and turning away from him. Silent now, he watched as the slim figure disappeared out the door he had come, the sound of the elderly wood being the only indication that the Ringmaster had ever been there.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about the universe where these characters are from? Check out the Discord server - to join, just shoot me a message @ cowboycruncher#7497.


End file.
